Rather Be
Rather Be ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester, und wird von den New Directions gesungen. Sie performen den Song, um Will zu beweisen, wie sie sich verbessert haben, der sichtlich begeistert ist. Das Original stammt von Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne aus ihrem Debütlbum "New Eyes" aus dem Jahr 2014. Lyrics Jane: Oh, oh Woah, yeah We're a thousand miles from comfort We have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be Kitty mit New Directions: I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat Spencer: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually Spencer mit Alistair: We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up the batteries Roderick (und Jane) mit Kitty und New Directions: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Madison und Roderick mit Kitty und New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Roderick mit Kitty, Madison und New Directions: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane mit New Directions: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Jane: Ooh-ooh Myron: We set out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete Jane (und Mason): It's easy being with you (Sacred simplicity) As long as we're together (There's no place I'd rather be) Mason mit Kitty (und Jane): With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up (the batteries) Jane: Yeah Roderick (und Jane) mit Kitty und New Directions: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Madison und Roderick mit Kitty und New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Roderick mit Kitty, Madison und New Directions: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane mit New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane (Kitty und Roderick): Yeah (Be) Kitty: Ooh-ooh Jane: Be, be, be, be, be Be, be, be, be Jane mit New Directions: Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah Jane und Roderick mit Kitty und New Directions (Roderick mit Kitty und New Directions): (If you) gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Madison und Roderick mit Kitty und New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Roderick mit Kitty, Madison und New Directions: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Jane: Be) Myron mit Kitty und New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (Jane: No, no) Jane: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Trivia *Das ist nach On Our Way, Home und Cool Kids die vierte Nummer, in der jedes New Directions-Mitglied eine Solozeile singt. *Das ist Alistairs und Myrons letzter Song in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Alistair Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward Kategorie:Solos von Madison McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Mason McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks Kategorie:Solos von Myron Muskovitz Kategorie:Solos von Spencer Porter Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde